


Mistakes

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [20]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Light Drama, Superpowers AU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Three new chapters for the Bandori Superpowers AU.1) Arisa tries to teach Kasumi how to play NFO.2) Ako makes a blunder as the club decorates for Christmas.3) Chisato decides to finally introduce herself to the club.





	1. Gamer Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite dead yet. Though it feels like the world has had it in for me lately. I won't regale you with the full tale, but between physical injuries and other bouts of misfortune I've had trouble getting much done. I can mostly use both arms freely again now, and I'm less exhausted.
> 
> So I haven't exactly been overflowing with creative energy either, but I spent most of the week puzzling this together. I just wanted to be able to post something, and was glad I finally had some new ideas for the Superpowers AU. Even if it took a while to write them down.  
> I am now cautiously attempting to establish a timeline for this setting, since I want to work towards moving them up a year like the game and anime have done. I haven't really paid much attention to when things are happening before, so this might not entirely line up with what has come before. But I figure the next part will probably take place after New Year's. I actually have an idea for it.
> 
> I have a mostly finished draft for another magical girl Aya story that I might put up tomorrow, or at least soon. I wrote it a while ago, and wasn't sure whether I wanted to make it canon, or just leave it as a self-indulgence. Regardless I didn't want to put it up before I had posted this. But since I've posted so little for so long, I figure I might as well give it to you. Hopefully it'll be okay.

It was a regular, average day in the digital world of Neo-Fantasy Online.

"Kasumi! Don't stand in the fire!"

"I'm trying, but I can't move! I think I'm... what did you call it, Arisa? Rutted?"

Arisa desperately wanted to facepalm. "Rooted. And I'm not seeing anything on your status bar. You should be able to-" An idea occurred to her. "Do you have the chat box open again?"

"Uh..."

_[Party Chat] Starlord17: Hey Ariwwwwwwwwwddddddddddaaaaaaaassssssssswwwwwwwwwsssssssssswwwwwwwwwwww_

"Yes."

Once the group of kobolds were dispatched, Arisa took her hands off of the keyboard, and stretched her fingers.

"You're lucky I'm powerful enough to keep you alive through almost anything," she said. "But you really need to learn to play properly." They shouldn't have fought that big of a group of kobolds alone in the first place, but Kasumi had just bumbled into them, completely oblivious to aggro ranges. If Arisa wasn't so massively over-levelled for the area, they would have gotten trashed.

"I'm sorry, Arisa," Kasumi said.

Speaking over voice chat somehow felt stranger than talking over phone. Arisa had bought a headset a while back, but had never actually used the microphone on it. Talking to randos online seemed like a good way to invite trouble, and little else. And she'd never had friends in the know to talk with. But as soon as she had revealed her secret, Kasumi had insisted on playing with her. As she had known she would. And Arisa had been dragged along to look at headsets and other equipment, since Kasumi had no idea what to buy.

In a way she supposed it counted as more practice for talking without being able to read the other person. She hadn't really talked to people on the phone much before she joined Popipa, so it was something she still had trouble getting used to. Hopefully she could some day be able to do it in person. Just not read someone's thoughts unless she actually wanted to.

"It's fine," she said. "Fucking up is part of learning." No need to be too discouraging. If Kasumi became demoralised it was no fun for anyone, so she should try to bring up positive things too. "At least you're using combos now. That's something." Only the most basic ones, and she was clicking the buttons with her mouse instead of using hotkeys, but it was a start.

"Arisa~!"

Something about the way Kasumi said her name still gave Arisa a light tickling in her stomach. At was amazing how her girlfriend could convey so much emotion with a single word.

"What were you trying to type, anyway?" she asked. It hadn't escaped her notice that it had started with 'Hey Ari'.

"Oh! I just wanted to tell you you're cute," Kasumi said.

"W-what?" Arisa blushed. "Why did you have to type it, y-you could have just said it." Even if that would have also made her blush.

"But I like having more ways to tell you~."

"I don't understand you." Arisa sighed. "And I don't understand why you insisted on playing a knight," she said. "I thought for sure you'd pick a bard, or something."

Character creation had been a challenge, in that Kasumi had wanted to play with every slider to see what it did. Arisa only ever changed the important things when creating characters. Hair, eye colour, skin tone, height. She was well aware of how short she was, so she liked making the tallest possible character, so long as it didn't look too freaky. Kasumi had gone through all of them, one by one.

And finally the name. Kasumi had quickly settled on Starlord. When Arisa had asked whether that was in reference to the movie character, Kasumi had just given her a blank look. Apparently superhero movies weren't Kasumi's thing. She had just wanted something with 'star' in it that sounded powerful. But of course Starlord was already taken. Kasumi's disappointment had been so deep that Arisa had ended up suggesting she could add a number to it, rather than picking something else.

"I want to be able to protect you, Arisa~," Kasumi said in an earnest, cheerful tone.

"You-" Arisa had to fight getting choked up. How could anyone say something like that without a trace of irony of jest? "Kasumi, you're such a dork."

"Oh? Does that make you happy~?" Kasumi teased.

"W-why would-" Arisa stopped herself. She had to be more honest, but it was hard. "Maybe a little... but you're still a dork." In a way Kasumi already protected her.

"Hehehehe~."

Even though they were in different houses, Arisa had no problem seeing the smug expression on Kasumi's face.

"Alright. If you really want to live up to that, then you have to work harder, missy," Arisa said. "You still have a long way to go before you can graduate from being a noob, not to mention all the levels you need to catch up with me. Right now I'm the one doing the protecting. So let's go find a more reasonable challenge for you."

"Yes, ma'am!"

While it could be tiring, or even frustrating, it was overall not as bad of an experience as Arisa as feared it would be. Kasumi had known nothing, so Arisa had spent most of a day just helping her install the game, set up her equipment, do character creation, and teach her the basic controls. Even the in-game tutorial had been a bit too advanced for her to handle on her own. She wasn't the fastest learner, but she was thankfully not the slowest either.

Seeing how excited she was at everything was endearing. When it wasn't exasperating.

It was still possible Kasumi would get bored, and give up. Or maybe Arisa would genuinely get fed up. But so far it hadn't put any strain on their relationship. Despite all the issues, Arisa would even say she was having a little fun. Having something to share that wasn't just music, or displays of affection, was kinda nice. Not that they could really have much in the way of conversation about it. Kasumi was still pretty blank on gamer lingo, so it was all questions about how to do this or that, what something meant, or why it was like it was. They hadn't really reached the level where they could discuss anything the way Ako and Rinko could. Though she somehow knew about memes, even though she had virtually zero online presence. Perhaps someone was teaching her. Asuka was a likely culprit, and would explain why Kasumi's knowledge and usage was slightly off in a lot of cases.

Maybe once Kasumi was better at the game, Arisa could make an alt character so they could play at the same level. It wouldn't take her long to power level up to wherever Kasumi had gotten. That could be fun.

It seemed like Rinko had been right. Maybe opening up hadn't been a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry for the memes.


	2. Super Holiday

With Christmas creeping closer, the Superpowers Association Club had decided to decorate the clubroom for the season. They had moved around several times in their short history, looking for a place that truly suited them, and they'd kinda settled on the current room. At least they'd used it for over two months. Tsugumi had put forth the motion, and gotten immediate support from Ako and Moca. Though it hadn't taken much effort to convince the rest. So at the next convenient time they had brought along decorations to get started.

One couldn't exactly call it a coordinated effort. Everyone had just brought some spares from home, with no thought as to whether it would match anyone else's. Arisa had suggested going shopping if there was anything they felt was missing, but the initial plan was to just see what they could do with what they had.

Maya and Sayo took it upon themselves to sort through everything everyone had brought, and start setting up a plan of what to put where. Ako wanted a tree, even going so far as to asking whether Aya could 'magic one up' for them. That suggestion was put on 'we'll see' status.

Arisa and Rinko were consulted on the plan, as they were judged to probably possess the best aesthetic sense. They were given the somewhat vague task of making sure everything 'looked good'.

Tsugumi joined Maya in figuring out how to best divide the workload, in addition to bringing out two of her others to help with the actual decorating.

Misaki was honestly happy to let someone else do all the logistics for once, and joined Moca in just doing what they were told.

Ako had taken the initiative of bringing Santa hats for everyone, but only Rinko, Moca, and Tsugumi agreed to wear them at first. The others needed more coaxing.

As she was working on decorating an area she could reach, Ako was approached by Aya.

"Hey, Ako-chan?"

"Hm? What's up, Aya-senpai?"

"Um... well..." Aya scratched at her cheek. "Do you know anyone named Rokka?"

Ako took a brief moment to think. "Nope. Why? Who's that?"

"Uh..." Aya had a brief look of panic. "I-it's just... I heard the name from... someone, and... and wondered if maybe... she's from Haneoka... d-don't worry about it."

Ako was confused for a moment, then it dawned on her. "Ooohhhhhhh. Is this some magical girl secret business?" she asked.

"Huh?" Aya stared at her. "W-what, no... no. Ako-chan, magical girls aren't like... like spies... or secret agents... or anything."

"Mhm, gotcha." Ako winked. That's exactly what a secret agent would say. She wondered what sorts of secret activities magical girls got up. Maybe they did espionage on the forces of evil. Researched arcane knowledge. Spoke to spirits. The possibilities were endless.

Aya tried to protest further, as Ako had expected. Secrets were secrets, after all. But it didn't take long until Aya excused herself, and made her retreat.

Things were going well, and Ako felt like doing something to commemorate the event. Despite having been an unofficial club for nearly half a year, they hadn't really done much in terms of club activities outside of holding meetings, and discussing things that had happened. If there wasn't a lot to talk about, they would often decide they didn't need to have a meeting, and would rather focus on other things. So actually doing something out of the ordinary felt fun.

Ako really liked the club, and everyone in it. She really liked superpowers, and had always been excited about Moca and Tsugumi. Discovering Rinko had been like hitting the jackpot, even if she felt a little bad about having felt that way. Her initial interest in Rinko had spiked upon learning of her power, and it had maybe taken her a little while to truly appreciate her girlfriend as a person beyond just someone with a cool power. She didn't fall for her because of her power. At least she didn't think so. Rinko was a sweet, and kind person. And very, very cute.

The club was just a small selection of people, but it helped make it seem like superpowers were a normal thing. And it helped her feel better about herself. She still wasn't sure if she counted what she could do as a real power, but the others did. And she was curious to find out exactly what she was able to do. If she could learn to do more, maybe she could actually help out.

"Hey, Rin-rin!" Ako bounced over to Rinko.

"Hm? What is it... Ako-chan?" Rinko asked.

"Take a selfie with me!" Ako wanted a keepsake of this moment.

"Oh... okay." Rinko smiled, and put down what she had been working with.

Ako worked to find a good angle as the two of them squeezed together. While their status as girlfriends was a secret from the fans, the fact that they were best friends was not. So they often took pictures together to put up on the instagram account. They made sure their hats looked proper, put on big smiles, and then * _snap_ *.

She turned it into a post, added the caption: " _Rin-rin and I are decorating for Christmas! How are all of my lovelies doing? Any plans for the season?_ " and then hit Publish. It would be fun to take a picture with the whole club too, but that obviously couldn't go up on insta.

The comments quickly started rolling in.

" _Ah, so cute!_ "

" _Ako-san! Rinko-san! You look adorable!_ "

" _We don't really decorate, but you've made me want to do my own room now!_ "

" _Is Roselia having a party? What are you getting each other for gifts?_ "

" _Give us some pictures of the others too!_ "

But then a different kind of comments started popping up.

" _Who's that in the background?_ "

" _Is she stuck to the wall? No way!_ "

" _Has to be on a ladder right?_ "

" _No, she's clearly not standing on anything, and she's all the way up by the ceiling._ "

" _Isn't that a Hanasakigawa High uniform?_ "

" _Clearly not a Roselia member. Where are you at, Ako-san and Rinko-san?_ "

Ako was really confused. She brought up the picture again, and looked closer at the background.

"AH!"

The whole room jumped at Ako's shout, while Ako hurriedly fumbled with her phone to delete the post.

"W-what's wrong, Ako-chan?" Tsugumi asked.

"Uh... n-nothing," Ako lied. The post was gone now. Hopefully that would be the end of it. Then her phone beeped. She looked, and it was as she feared. A text from Lisa. Rinko's phone beeped too. And also...

"I think I know," Sayo said. She walked closer, and held up the phone to show the post.

Ako's eyes went wide. "B-b-but I deleted it already!"

"But anyone who hasn't refreshed the page can still see it." Sayo was giving her a disapproving look. "What were you thinking?"

"I... I just wanted... I didn't notice..."

Everyone else started gathering around, wondering what was going on.

"Ako-san posted a selfie to the Roselia instagram account. With Okusawa-san climbing the wall in the background," Sayo explained.

"W-w-what?!" Misaki looked shocked.

"I deleted it! No one else will see!" Ako said quickly.

"But someone might have screen-capped it," Arisa said. "Actually, that's pretty much guaranteed."

"I-I-I..." Ako felt close to tears. She didn't know what to say.

Rinko hugged her. "Ako-chan, please calm down."

"Everyone screws up~," Moca assured her. "Don't worry so much about it~."

"Y-yeah..." Tsugumi said. "I mean, I screwed up too..."

"D-don't worry?!" Misaki squeaked. "I'm the one who-" She stopped herself as she looked at Ako, and sighed deeply. "I-it's only my back, right?" Ako nodded. "At least I have a very average hair and build... i-it'll probably be fine." While she tried to put on a brave face, she didn't sound very convinced.

Ako couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She had screwed up real bad.

* * *

Chisato was looking at her laptop. At the image of Ako and Rinko, with Misaki in the background. Even though the post had been up for less than two minutes, of course someone had saved it, and it had gone viral. Everyone might get bored and move on in a few weeks, but at the moment they all wanted to figure out who the mystery girl stuck to the wall was. Whomever moderated the Roselia accounts definitely had their hands full.

The vampire had expected something like this would happen sooner or later. With cameras everywhere, and owned by everyone, it was inevitable. No one had any clear numbers on how many people world-wide had been activated, and in truth Ako wasn't the first to have accidentally taken a picture with someone using their powers in it. Nor was she likely to be the last. Chisato had confessed to Aya that she was curious to see how things would play out in the current age, but she couldn't help feel a little bad for the club members. Ako especially. Aya had told her that the little drummer was taking it really hard. Misaki had been on edge too.

Sure, they were humans, and Chisato was a vampire, but they were still her friends too. Maybe the time had come for her to reveal herself to the whole club. With her added experience and maturity, not to mention unusual resources, she might be able to help. Perhaps she could find some way to help Ako and Misaki feel better. She had been planning her introduction for a while, but had never gotten so far as to actually take the step forward. If she needed an excuse, then she had definitely found one.

"I just hope this isn't a mistake," she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea I got from my friend [Rose](https://twitter.com/AngryAria) a while ago, and I've been thinking about it ever since.


	3. Vampiric Introduction

"Are you sure, Chisato-chan?" Aya asked. For like the dozenth time.

"I'm sure, Aya-chan," Chisato said. They were in the building, and everyone was expecting them, so it was a little late to back out anyway. At her own request the others had not been informed beforehand what she was going to reveal herself as. Aya had told her everyone had been understanding about it, though Chisato wondered if she was sugar-coating the truth.

In truth she felt nervous. While the club members all had special abilities, and Aya was likely the most powerful being on the planet, they were all still human. Chisato was not. So she didn't know how they would react to learning about her. But if there was anyone who would be able to keep her secret, it was this group.

She had informed her mother beforehand, since she didn't want to make that mistake again. Perhaps part of her had hoped that she would be denied doing this, but her mother had simply given her an enigmatic " _do as you wish"_. At times she wasn't sure how committed her mother was to upholding the old ways. Sometimes she could seem very traditionalist, and at other times she seemed indifferent. The die-hard traditionalists might even call some of her actions radical. It was also possible that her mother had some hidden motive for letting her daughter go ahead with this. Perhaps she figured they could learn something from it.

Aya had been more interested in talking her out of it. Well, not exactly that, but at least asking over and over whether she was really sure. In all honesty she was not, but she was committed to doing it anyway.

The door loomed in front of her. Even if she knew that was just her imagination, it didn't make it feel any less real. She squeezed Aya's hand for courage, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door before opening it. Eight faces looked at her as she entered the room. While the level of interest in their expressions varied slightly, they all looked expectant and curious.

"Good afternoon, everybody," she said as Aya closed the door behind them.

In response she got a mix of "yo"s, "hi"s, "welcome"s, and even a couple of "good afternoon"s.

"How do you do?" she asked politely, and even did a small curtsy. A sign of her own nervousness, causing her to default to her interview mode. _Get a grip_ , she chided herself. "I'm Shirasagi Chisato, though I suspect you already know that. Pastel*Palettes' bassist, actress, minor celebrity, Hanasakigawa High second year student..." _Person who is stalling for time_. She needed to get it over with. "And... vampire."

The reaction in the room was immediate. From confusion, to shock, to cautious tension, and even a hint of fear.

"Pardon?" Arisa said, as if she wondered whether she had heard that correctly.

"Uh... I said-"

Before Chisato was able to repeat herself, a very excited voice cut in: "Really?!"

The sheer enthusiasm startled the vampire, and she looked at a wide-eyed Ako. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Y-yes."

Ako jumped out of her chair. "The kind with fangs?!"

"Um... yes."

"Can I see??"

Chisato gave Aya a bewildered look. Of all the reactions she had been prepared for, this had not been on the list.

Aya smiled, and gave Chisato a look that seemed to say 'just humour her'.

Chisato turned back to Ako. It was like being assaulted by an excited puppy. "I... I guess." She pulled up the right corner of her lip, revealing one of her very sharp, very long fangs.

"Whoooaaaa..." Ako sounded very impressed. "How do you keep them hidden?"

"Um..."

"Do you bite people? Can you bite me?"

Chisato took a step back. "I-I'd rather not..." The only person she wanted to bite was Aya.

"Ako-chan!" Rinko tugged on Ako's skirt.

"Ah? Uh... oh... sorry. Was that rude of me? That was probably rude of me. Sorry..." Ako deflated a little.

"No, I... I think I understand," Chisato said. It wasn't the first time she'd run into a vampire enthusiast, even if Ako was more energetic than most. "Now you know, so... it's fine."

"Really?" Ako's enthusiasm was rising again, and Chisato wondered if her choice of words had been a mistake. "Can you turn into a bat?"

"No."

"A whole flock of bats?!"

"No."

"Aw..."

Chisato wasn't sure why Ako's disappointed expression made her feel a little bad. For some reason she wanted to try to cheer her back up. Maybe it was because of what Aya had told her. "I do have these," she said, and took a look behind her. There was nothing in the way, so she deployed her wings. She wasn't able to turn into a bat, but her wings were kinda bat-like. That was likely what had inspired that myth.

It looked like Ako's eyes were about to pop right out of her skull. "Coooooooool! Where did they come from? How did you pull them out?"

"That's a secret." It wasn't technically magic, but the way vampires could disguise their teeth, and conceal their wings was still something they didn't give away to outsiders. She didn't even intend to tell Aya the full details.

"Can I touch them?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Aw... okay." Fortunately Ako accepted that right away. "So you can fly?"

"Yes, but... it's rather risky these days." Chisato noticed that Sayo nodded slightly in agreement. Though for a vampire the large wings made them even easier to spot. They had neither the censor effect, nor the speed of Aya that would let them get away with it. But if it was necessary, they had the option. The upside of the wings was that it was possible to write it off as some sort of bird (or bat) if no one got too close of a look. Most people preferred a mundane, reasonable explanation to things.

"So cool! Oh, oh! How did you become a vampire?" was Ako's next question.

"I... I was born one."

"Ako-san," Sayo cut in. "I think that's enough questions."

"Urk." Ako winced. "Um... sorry."

Chisato couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief. She had been taken off-guard by Ako's enthusiasm. "Thank you, Sayo-chan," she said. "But speaking of becoming, that brings me to the reason I came here today." She saw that they had actually put out a chair for her, so she sat down. "I already told Aya about this, but when I asked her she told me that she had forgotten to pass it on to the rest of you."

Aya blushed. "L-listen, I've been a bit preoccupied..." She had already admitted, at least to Chisato, that she was back in action as a magical girl, but it was clear she was not telling the whole story of what exactly that meant, and what exactly she was doing. All she had confessed was that she had met another Chisato in another world, and that another magical girl was involved, but she refused to give any more details. Not that Chisato could claim any high ground, since she couldn't exactly divulge all of vampire society's secrets either.

"Regardless, I expect you have all wondered how you got your powers?" Chisato looked at everyone's faces, and it seemed like that got their attention.

"You mean you know?" Tsugumi asked.

"Well... I can't tell you why it happened, but I can tell you how. About 13 years ago an incident we refer to as a triggering event occurred."

"Triggering event?" Arisa interrupted.

"I was about to explain."

"Sorry..."

"It's something we vampires have seen before, but we don't know why it happens, or what causes it. We just know what it does. It's like a wave of energy that washes over the entire planet, but it only affects humans below the age of five, and it causes some of them to develop unusual abilities. Superpowers, if you will."

"Only some?" This time it was Sayo who spoke up, though she had waited a moment to make sure Chisato had stopped speaking.

"Yes. Only those who have potential," Chisato answered. "Unfortunately we don't know where this potential comes from, whether it's genetic, or something else. We believe that humans with potential exist at all times, but without a triggering event it does nothing." At least not as far as they were aware.

"I asked the Guardians about it," Aya chimed in. "But they wouldn't tell me anything beyond that they weren't responsible for it."

"It really is like secret agent stuff!" Ako said. She was sounding excited again.

"Hang on," Arisa said. "That would mean that everyone who was hit is now in the 13 to 18 age range."

Chisato nodded. "Yes."

"That means almost all of middle and high school," Misaki said. "... and it might include Kokoro..." She looked conflicted about the idea.

"You think Kokoro-chan has powers~?" Moca asked.

"Well... she's certainly unusual," Misaki replied. "Though maybe it's just the power of being super rich."

"Her mind is so hard to decipher that I can't really help," Arisa added. "But speaking of... I have somehow never noticed before, but... I can't read your mind, Shirasagi-senpai. Like, at all. Yet if I don't focus on it, it's like I can't even tell..."

"Fufu~." Chisato chuckled. "It's standard for vampires to learn how to guard our minds against such things. And it wouldn't be a very useful disguise if it singled us out, now would it? So there's a bit of suggestion in there for the mind-reader to just... disregard us. Maybe when you're more experienced you'll be able to tell, Arisa-chan."

"So this isn't the first time this has happened, Chisato-san?" Maya asked.

"Correct. It happens every couple of centuries or so, but any records of it tend to get dismissed as myth, hyperbole, or simply fade into obscurity like so much else. So we're interested to see what will happen this time, considering the existence of the internet, and cameras being everywhere."

That brought the mood of the entire room down.

Chisato had meant to touch on it, though she had brought it up rather carelessly. "Ah yes, that brings me to the second thing I wanted to address. I understand you're all worried about the picture that Ako-chan took, but I want to assure you all it's not such a big deal."

"How is it not a big deal?!" Misaki nearly shouted. "The net has been blowing up about it! Supertora is in a frenzy!"

Chisato wasn't sure what that was, but assumed it was some sort of website. "I'm sure, but it will pass. Everyone is interested right now, but in a couple of weeks they'll move on."

"H-how do you know?" Ako asked. Her mood had gone down considerably.

"Because you're not the first to accidentally catch someone on camera. And it's unlikely you'll be the last. Trust me, this is pretty minor compared to other things I've seen."

Aside from Aya and Maya, the rest did not seem completely convinced. They were friends, but none of them knew Chisato that closely, so maybe it was to be expected. But it seemed to calm things down a little.

"If you're really that worried, I have access to resources that could help suppress the matter," she said. It might be a little extreme to deploy for something like this, but even they didn't actually do anything, maybe just knowing about it would help them feel better.

"Really?"

"Of course. Vampires have avoided becoming public knowledge forever. We have our ways. It helps that in general people prefer normal explanations for things."

That finally cheered things up a little. Ako was more relaxed, though Misaki still looked a little worried. Maybe Chisato could talk to her in private later. Assuming the idea of being alone with a vampire didn't make things worse.

"Hey~," Moca said. "Since we now have two members who aren't technically supers~, maybe the club name needs to be changed~?"

"Maybe you're right... maybe the superpowers association... isn't inclusive enough..." Rinko said.

"We could still call it the GURL club," Tsugumi suggested.

"That idea needs more work, Tsugu~," Moca replied.

"Wait wait," Chisato said. "I didn't come here to join the club."

"You didn't?" Tsugumi gave her a surprised look.

"I only came to talk. My schedule is too busy for me to join."

"So you're not coming back?" Ako looked so disappointed that Chisato felt bad again.

"I... I..." Chisato was torn. "I suppose I can come back occasionally... but I am truly quite busy, so I won't have time to show up a lot."

"Yay!"

Chisato sighed. _Why do I keep getting myself more involved with more humans?_ Hopefully she wasn't making a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had completely forgotten that they gave Chisato wings in her very first appearance? And guess who suddenly remembered it this week? That's right. Definitely not me.


End file.
